Finny, and His Rainbow
by cumanakecil
Summary: “Jadi bukan pelangi yang berada di langit, kemudian turun ke bumi dan mengecil?”. a Finny's story. Dedicated to INFANTRUM CHALLENGE - KNOWLEDGE CHALLENGE. /oneshot/ mind to RnR?


_Dedicated to Infantrum Challenge – Knowledge Challenge. __Fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. __Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer : Yana Toboso_

_

* * *

_**: Finny, and His Rainbow :**

A Kuroshitsuji's story

By _cumanakecil_

_--_

Kediaman Phantomhive. Sebuah hari ini yang terlihat sama dengan hari yang kebanyakan. Sebastian sibuk menemani tuan mudanya, Ciel Phantomhive, sementara keempat pelayan di mansion tersebut—Finny, Maylene, Bard, dan Tanaka, sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Memang tak ada yang istimewa, kesemuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Finny dengan tenaga kuda bawaannya sedang memotong rumput dengan ceria di taman, Maylene sibuk berjalan dengan hati-hati, dengan macam-macam perabot di tangan—walaupun akhirnya ada kalanya juga perabot itu jatuh dari tangan cerobohnya.

Bard terlihat serius bereksperimen di dapur. Sebatang rokok yang setia menemani ia jepit di antara mulutnya. Kedua alis pemuda itu seringkali berkerut ketika mencampurkan beberapa bahan masakan yang baru, barangkali ia berharap agar masakan yang satu itu tidak menjadi hancur seperti hasil karyanya kebanyakan.

Dan Tanaka..? Ah, pria tua itu tidak ditemukan keberadaannya. Tapi tak apa, biasanya ia akan muncul di saat yang tidak diduga dengan tawa yang khas dan secangkir teh di tangannya.

Ya, memang bukan hari yang istimewa. Semua biasa.

Tetapi barangkali tidak untuk Finny.

Sang tukang kebun kelewat ceria itu sekarang telah menghentikan aktivitasnya. Pandangan kedua mata birunya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang ia baru saja temukan. Mata polos itu tampak berkilat kagum, memandangi setiap titik benda yang berada di hadapannya. Finny menemukannya ketika sedang berjalan melewati ruang utama, hendak menghampiri Bard alih-alih istirahat dari pekerjaannya.

"Whoa! Apa itu?"

Dan saat itulah ia menangkap sosok benda itu. Tergeletak di atas meja di pojok ruangan dengan anggunnya. Entah siapa yang telah meletakkan benda itu secara sembarangan begitu, namun Finny yang notabene selalu ingin tahu segera berjalan mendekati benda tersebut dan berjongkok di sebelah mejanya. Kagum akan fenomena yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat, sehingga kedua mata birunya seakan tidak bisa lepas dari benda tersebut.

Bard, sang koki yang telah selesai menjalankan eksperimennya—yang gagal, makanan itu meledak secara tiba-tiba ketika dimasak—lantas berhenti ketika melewati ruang utama dan melihat rekan kerjanya sedang berjongkok tak jelas di salah satu sudut ruangan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan lantas berjalan menuju sang bocah tukang kebun, membungkukkan badan di sampingnya, ikut melihat apa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian Finny.

"Itu apa? Dimana kau menemukannya?"

Finny spontan menoleh kepada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya. Tidak memedulikan pandangan bertanya dari Bard, Finny kemudian kembali memandangi benda di hadapannya itu dengan senyum yang masih melekat.

"Pelangi mini itu indah, ya? Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk memandanginya. Apakah ini berarti aku menjadi penemu pelangi mini, Bard?" Finny berkata dengan antusias. Berjongkok dengan penuh minat dan sekali lagi tidak mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali dari benda di atas meja tersebut.

Ya, Finny menemukan prisma. Prisma yang terbuat dari kaca itu entah oleh siapa diletakkan di atas meja yang terjangkau seperti itu. Sepertinya tak mungkin Sebastian—pria itu selalu memerhatikan akan apa yang diambil dan apa yang ditaruhnya. Mungkin ini milik Ciel, tetapi setahu Finny tuannya tersebut tidak begitu suka mengoleksi benda-benda kaca nan indah seperti prisma ini.

Mungkin dari jauh, prisma ini nampak seperti prisma biasa. Hanya sebuah bangun ruang dari kaca yang mempunyai 5 sisi. Dua untuk segitiga, dan sisanya adalah persegi panjang. Finny pun tadinya tidak tertarik. Namun itu berubah ketika dilihatnya sesuatu yang lain dari benda itu.

Finny mendekat, berusaha untuk mencari tahu akan apa yang tadi ia lihat dari jauh. Dan kemudian sang tukang kebun itu pun terpesona. Ya, prisma kaca itu telah berubah menjadi sangat indah di matanya ketika ia lihat goresan warna pelangi menghiasi bagian samping dari prisma tersebut. Memanjang, seakan membelah meja tempat prisma itu berada dengan campuran warna yang sangat indah.

"Rasanya seperti memiliki sebuah benda langit. Pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan yang biasanya kulihat selalu terasa sangat jauh, dan hanya bisa dilihat sesekali. Dan sekarang aku menemukan cahaya yang bahkan lebih pekat dan lebih indah daripada pelangi yang kulihat di angkasa, tepat berada di mansion ini. Seperti mimpi!" pekik Finny riang. Ia tak henti-hentinya memandangi setiap centi dari prisma kaca di hadapannya. Kemudian beralih ke goresan warna pelangi di atas mejanya. Begitu terus, seperti tak akan pernah bosan.

Bard menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Pemuda itu kemudian menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil berlaga layaknya seseorang yang tahu segalanya. "Ah, kalau cuma begitu saja sih aku sudah pernah lihat." dan Bard memamerkan seringainya ketika melihat Finny sudah mengalihkan pandangan dan kini tengah memandang dirinya dengan kagum.

"Betulkah?"

Dan sang koki sok tahu hanya membusungkan dada dan mengangguk mantap, menjawab pertanyaan dari sobat kecil nan polosnya yang satu itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau pasti bisa memberitahuku darimana asal pelangi itu, kan?" tanya bocah bermata biru itu, masih antusias. Seakan tidak memedulikan air muka teman bicaranya yang sepertinya agak sedikit berbeda. Memang, Bard masih menyilangkan tangan dan menyeringai. Tetapi kedua bola mata biru tuanya terlihat berputar. Berpikir, tepatnya. Mungkin pemuda itu tak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu. Ya mana ia tahu?

Tetapi bukan Bard namanya kalau tidak bisa membelokkan arah pembicaraan di saat seperti ini.

Maka pemuda itu kembali memasang '_tampang-yang-tahu-segalanya_' dan mengarahkan jempolnya pada deretan rak buku yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Terlalu sulit kalau aku menjelaskan padamu. Kau tak akan mengerti. Kalau mau, carilah buku tentang prisma di rak buku yang berada di sana." sang koki itu berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah baca. Hanya saja aku lupa judul bukunya saking banyaknya nama buku yang berada di otakku."

"Hmm." dan Finny hanya mengangguk, merasa terlalu malas untuk beranjak dan mulai mengoprek isi rak buku tersebut—salah-salah ia malah bisa menghacurkannya. Maka bocah itu hanya terus berjongkok dan memandangi prisma di depannya itu dengan kekaguman yang nampaknya tak akan pernah hilang. Namun tentu saja, rasa penasaran Finny juga tak akan hilang. Ia tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu dan penasaran akan hal baru, hanya saja kali ini sang bocah bertopi jerami itu hanya ingin memandangi prismanya saja. Mungkin bertanya tentang asal-usul bisa lain kali.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sang koki dan tukang kebun spontan menoleh ke sumber langkah kaki dan mendapati Sebastian, tengah berjalan santai menyebrangi ruang utama. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak ada urusan dengan Ciel dan sedang berkeliling memeriksa keadaan mansion. Yah, hal yang patut dilakukan oleh sang butler.

"Sebastian!" panggil Finny semangat. Bocah itu melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias pada butler berpakaian serba hitam yang akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh. "Ayo lihat sini! Aku menemukan pelangi!" panggilnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk prisma di atas meja. Sebastian pun melangkah mendekati Bard dan Finny—yang masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya—.

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan. Kunamakan ini 'Pelangi dari Surga'." bangga Finny saat Sebastian sibuk memandangi prisma kaca tersebut. Dan beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Sebastian berdiri kembali, membungkuk sejenak dan mundur selangkah, berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

"Jangan kau rusakkan benda itu, Finny. Bard, tolong awasi rekanmu itu. Saya permisi, silahkan melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing."

Keduanya hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Sebastian berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya Finny memanggilnya kembali. "Sebastian! Apa kau bisa memberitahu dari mana asal pelangi ini? Apa ia turun dari langit dan mengecil?"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Sebenarnya Sebastian ingin segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya, tetapi sepertinya Finny terilhat sangat ingin tahu. Maka pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Bard dan Finny kembali.

"Pelangi ini terbentuk dari cahaya berwarna putih yang memancar, melewati prisma kaca itu, dan akhirnya cahaya tersebut dibiaskan dan keluar dari prisma pada sudut yang berbeda, sehingga sekilas terlihat mirip pelangi." Sebastian menjelaskan dengan singkat tentang asal-usul tersebut. Dilihatnya Finny menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti dan Bard juga sepertinya sedikit tertarik—tetapi tidak ditunjukkan, tentunya—.

"Jadi bukan pelangi yang berada di langit, kemudian turun ke bumi dan mengecil?" sang bocah pirang menggosok dagunya. Jadi selama ini prediksinya salah. Sementara Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar tak masuk akal itu.

"Pelangi di luar muncul karena adanya pembiasan rintik hujan oleh matahari. Kalau pelangi di prisma ini muncul dari pembiasan cahaya karena perubahan kecepatan dari luar prisma ke dalam prisma. Jelas berbeda."

Finny menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan nyengir salah tingkah. Lagipula memang tak masuk akal sih, pelangi di langit yang sebegitu besarnya bisa tiba-tiba turun ke ruang utama mansion Phantomhive dan mengecil beratus-ratus kali lipat. Sungguh keajaiban namanya kalau itu benar terjadi.

Sementara itu Bard menyenderkan punggung pada tembok di belakangnya. Jujur, pemuda itu juga sebenarnya tertarik. Mana ia tahu kalau prisma ternyata bisa membiaskan cahaya? Namun tadi ia sudah terlanjur bilang sudah tahu tentang hal ini pada Finny. Jadi mau tak mau sekarang Bard juga harus berpura-pura sudah tahu akan hal ini. Pemuda itu berdecak pelan dan menggumam, "Tetapi sama saja berwarna-warni. Susunan warnanya pun sama."

Sebastian mengangguk. "Ya, memang secara garis besar peristiwanya sama. Pembiasan cahaya. Tetapi medianya berbeda—"

"Dan keduanya sama-sama indah!" seloroh Finny riang. Ia sungguh senang melihat cahaya yang berwarna-warni tersebut. Sungguh beruntung bocah itu diberi pekerjaan merawat kebun yang notabene berada di luar mansion. Jadi ia bisa memantau keadaan langit kapan saja. Finny jarang melihat pelangi. Makanya, ketika ia menyadari hujan tinggal rintik dan cahaya matahari mulai muncul, Finny selalu bergegas ke luar mansion dan memandang langit. Berharap lengkungan warna indah itu menampakkan dirinya di sana.

Dan sekarang Finny mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan sebuah bangun ruang dari kaca yang indah dengan warna pelangi yang memanjang, seakan keluar dari sana. Bocah itu seperti melihat pelangi dari dekat, dan lebih jelas. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak gembira?

"Bolehkah prisma ini untukku, Sebastian? Boleh? Boleh?" ratap bocah tukang kebun itu penuh harap pada butler di depannya. Ia sangat ingin memiliki prisma itu, agar bisa memandangi pelanginya tiap saat. Sebastian tampak menggosok dagunya, berpikir, berusaha tidak menghiraukan pandangan Finny yang sudah sangat memelas di depannya.

Dan akhirnya Sebastian mengambil prisma kaca tersebut dan menggenggamnya di tangan. Butler iblis itu tersenyum pada bocah di depannya sembari membungkukkan badan. "Maaf, tetapi kurasa prisma ini milik Tuan Muda. Saya mendampinginya ketika mendapatkan prisma ini dari seorang Gubernur dari bagian selatan. Saya rasa Tuan Muda hanya lupa menyimpan benda ini di tempatnya semula."

Finny memberengutkan muka. "Jadi tidak boleh?"

Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan Finny dengan mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sekali lagi. Sementara Finny tampak sangat kecewa. Padahal ia sangat ingin mempunyai benda yang bisa menghasilkan pelangi itu. Tetapi Sebastian tidak membolehkan. Bocah itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang dan melengos pelan. Apa daya, ia tak bisa melawan kehendak sang butler iblis di hadapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Nanti akan saya kembalikan prisma ini pada Tuan Muda. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian."

Dan Sebastian membalikkan badannya hendak melangkah pergi, kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Finny. Bocah itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sebatian dengan erat. Sebastian pun berhenti dan akhirnya berbalik kembali, berhadapan dengan Finny.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh prisma itu? Sekali saja?" pinta bocah berambut pirang itu penuh harap. Sebastian pun mengangguk. Hanya memegang, tak ada salahnya kan? Maka butler itu menyerahkan prisma di tangannya yang segera diambil Finny dengan penuh semangat.

.

Prang!

.

Namun entah karena bocah itu tidak memegang prismanya dengan baik, tenaganya yang terlalu kuat, atau Sebastian yang melepaskan prisma dari tangannya sebelum diterima oleh Finny, benda kaca itu tiba-tiba meleset jatuh ke lantai. Kristal-kristal kacanya berterbangan ke mana-mana. Finny terbelalak kaget. Ia segera berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan prisma itu dengan panik.

"Pelangiku! Pelangiku!"

Namun sudah terlambat. Prisma tersebut sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sebastian hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan prisma tersebut. Dan akhirnya Finny menyerah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengusap kedua matanya dalam diam.

"Jangan cengeng begitu Finny, kau kan lelaki! Tak boleh menangis hanya karena kehilangan pelangi!" Bard yang sedari tadi diam segera bertindak. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Finny yang masih menunduk. Yah, kepolosan rekan kerjanya yang satu ini memang kadang menyusahkan. Membuat mood dan emosinya sering naik dan turun dengan tidak teratur.

"Pelangiku.. Sebatian, maaf, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh, hik." bocah itu kembali mengusap matanya. Sebastian—yang sudah selesai memungut pecahan prisma—kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengangguk, dan tersenyum sekilas pada Finny. Kemudian dengan membawa kantong yang berisi pecahan prisma tersebut, tanpa berkata apapun butler itu segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tu—tunggu Sebastian! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tuan Muda nanti? Apakah dia akan marah?"

Dan Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik pada Finny yang masih berkaca-kaca dan Bard yang berdiri di sebelah bocah itu. Kemudian iblis itu menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya kembali, membuat kedua orang di belakangnya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

.

"Bukan butler Phantomhive kalau tidak bisa memperbaiki hal sekecil ini saja."

.

**: ****FIN :**

**

* * *

****A/N : **_Huah, fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Mohon dimaafkan kalau aneh, tidak nyambung, dan sebagainya. Berterimakasih kepada _**Moonlight M3lody**_-san yang sudah menyediakan challangenya :D maafkan kalau ada kekurangan, atau typo dan semacamnya, tidak disengaja._

_So, mind to RnR?_


End file.
